Hopeless Happiness
by MultiAnime23
Summary: What would it be like to hold the most powerful weapon in the universe? Frieza should know, since he currently has it. Who is Kimiko and what does she have to do with this? And where are our heroes? Romace, adventure, suspenseful goodness! FriezaxOC slight BulmaxVegeta OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic and posting it, so be kind to me! Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. P.S: I know some of the characters in here aren't well liked but I hope you like the story anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters DBZ, DBGT, or any other dragon ball series character. All other characters are other characters of course and belong to me. XD

Chapter 1: Loss part 1

"I'm leaving Frieza-sama!" She called down the empty hall. As she walked down the hallway, she looked around at the ship that had become her home. The white-washed walls blended nicely with the tan tiles in different patterns spread across the floor. She was so absorbed in admiring the sparse décor that she didn't notice Zarbon hurrying down the hall. Neither was paying attention which caused them both to yelp in surprise when they collided and tumbled to the floor. "Shouldn't you be gone be now?" Zarbon asked, helping her off the floor. Kimiko dusted herself off and flashed a bright smile. "I was just about to leave when I met a slight…obstacle along the way." Zarbon huffed and stepped around her, calling over his shoulder, "I never thought _his favorite_ would be stopped by a mere obstacle." Rolling her eyes she continued to the docking area and boarded her space pod. After putting the coordinates in and taking off, she relaxed into the plush seats and closed her eyes. _How long has it been since he found me that day?_ The seventeen-year-old asked herself. It felt like it just happened yesterday that the space pod she'd been traveling in had crashed into Frieza's main ship. He had been called down to the docking station where Kimiko had crashed. He had taken one look at those innocent brown eyes and called "keep her; she may be of some use to me." After that he had personally trained her and when she turned ten, he sent her on diplomatic meetings with the other planets, which was what she was doing now. _I could've been dead right now if he had decided otherwise that day_. A red light beeped, shaking her out of her musings. **Arrival in 1 minute, **the screen warned**.** She prepared herself for landing, which was pretty smooth considering just yesterday she'd had to get the entire pod revamped because of some technical difficulties. **Landing sequence complete, **the pod beeped on last time before the doors opened**.** She stepped outside and stretched. The blue-skinned Vasolonian guards lead the way to the palace. Once inside and in the king's presence, Kimiko bowed deeply and smiled.

"Hello King Serian, Queen Felicia."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Loss Part 2

She hummed to herself as she hurtled through space back toward Frieza's ship. The negotiations had been successful, once again, and she couldn't wait to hear the praise that would surely follow the good news. Deciding she couldn't wait until she got back, Kimiko picked up her scouter and placed it over her eye. She was just about to dial when an incoming message from Zarbon appeared on the tiny screen. Accepting the call, she beamed out the window. "Hey! I was just about to call—" Zarbon cut her off and spoke in slightly frantic, hurried breaths.

"Kimiko! We're under attack! We need you back here ASAP!" he practically screamed. In the background she could hear assorted screams and cries of agony rising up like a tide behind him.

"Zarbon, aren't you Frieza's right hand man? Why aren't you taking care of the threat like you always do? And where's Frieza?" She asked getting slightly annoyed.

"He's in the throne room, obviously. And it's _him_."

"Who?"

"Vegeta. And it looks like he brought friends with him this time." She heard a quick succession of energy blasts being fired, and then the line went dead.

_On Frieza's Ship…_

Ki blasts were lighting the place up like fireworks as each side fought for dominance. Vegeta and his team were quickly advancing through Frieza's defenses. With a final blast, they came upon the throne room. The tyrant was staring calmly out the window into the vastness of space, not even bothering to turn around. "So, you've finally shown up. And here I was worrying that you had forgotten little ol' me." He sighed, flashing them all a smirk as he finally turned around. His tail swung lazily behind him. "Hn," Vegeta snorted in dismissal. "How could I forget you?" He lowered into a fighting stance, and the rest did the same. "Even if by some miracle you do in fact defeat me, _she_ will kill you for sure. Don't get too cocky _monkey_." Frieza sneered. Vegeta just narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, quickly performing a right upper-cut side flip to his head. Frieza dodged and threw punches of his own. Goku, never one to be left out of a fight, hurried into the fray and nailed a few hits before Vegeta pushed him out of the way and lead the battle, holding nothing back. "Stay out of this Kakarrot! I will be the one to defeat him!" Goku pulled back, but still went in whenever Vegeta was pushed back or knocked down. The fighters were getting weary and a victor had still not been decided when, in a flash of purple-blue light, Vegeta performed an enhanced Gallic Gun, managing to blast a hole in Frieza. He coughed and sputtered incoherencies before hurtling to the ground. He almost crashed head first when a voice rang out and caught him, sliding along the battle-scarred floor. "FRIEZA-SAMA!"


End file.
